Afraid
by oOPheonixOo
Summary: Life seems to be settling down for our favorite heroes, things are looking up. That is, until Emma finds out she's pregnant. Emma must face her fears of being alone and must come to realize that she is far from it. Should be easy right? One-shot. Very slight AU Emma/Killian


Emma sat on the floor of her bathroom in her shared apartment with Killian, tears running down her face. The two had been married for almost a year now. Neither could think of a time when they had been happier. But Emma feared that it was all over now. For the last several mornings in a row she had been waking up only to find herself hunched over the toilet, emptying her stomach before the day had even begun. At first she had passed it off as the flu, but Emma didn't feel like lying to herself. She was pregnant. She hadn't taken a test yet, but she knew it was the only explanation. Also, she was late, and that had only confirmed the suspicions growing in her mind.

Emma stood up and steadied herself, she had been feeling dizzy lately. She hoped it was nothing serious. She hoped... Well, she almost didn't dare to hope for something like that but she hoped the baby was okay. She wasn't sure if she wanted to start a family, she already had Henry, but she found herself coming to grips with the idea, a little. However, she could hardly recognize her acceptance over her growing fear. She was terrified of how Killian would react. Would he be mad? Angry? Furious?! Would he leave her? Would she be all alone again as she had a child?! That thought scared her the most. Her anxiety about being left alone with a child scared her to death.

She forced herself to look in the mirror. What she met was a sorry sight. Emma's eyes were all puffy from crying and her face blotchy as well. She looked pale from being sick and her hair was a mess. She quickly splashed some cold water on her face; it helped taking the redness down quite a bit. She then set to work on her hair, it was currently resting in a series of tangles and knots. After struggling for a few minutes, Emma's hair once again fell smoothly down, resting in her natural loose curls.

"Come on Emma, pull it together." She said to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. When she got out from the attached bathroom, what she found was unexpected. It was Killian, she thought he was asleep. He sitting on the edge of their bed, head in his hands. His hand had been returned to him upon the day of their wedding, they suspected Belle had something to do in that matter. He looked up when he heard her entering the room. He shot to his feet.

"Love, are you alright?" The pirate asked, "I felt you rush out of bed. Is something wrong?" Killian's eyes portrayed such concern that Emma almost broke down and told him of her suspicions right then and there.

"I'm fine." She lied

Killian eyed her up and down, "Emma, I don't mean to offend, love, but you look paler than the flags of my ship. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I'm fine Killian, I-" Emma tried to step forward but felt another dizzy spell strike her, a bad one. She probably would have face planted had Killian not moved in time to catch her.

Once he had helped her to right herself again, he racked his eyes up and down her body, looking for the cause of such an ailment. Without letting go of her arm Killian spoke, "We need to bring you to a healer right now!"

"Look I just-"

The pirate was having none of it; he held his hand up to silence her. "Swan, now is not the time for your insatiable stubbornness. We are going to the hospital."

It had taken a while to get there, since Killian had to forcibly remove the keys from Emma's hand. He was still learning how to drive, but he would be damned if he let Emma drive in her condition. Her condition. That sent pang of fear through the captain's heart. What could possibly be wrong with Emma? He tried to force himself to be calm. They would know soon enough.

Just as they were walking through the parking lot to get to the hospital, both of the couple's pagers beeped. It was David; he was calling them to the station. Killian had officially joined the sheriff's station 6 months prior. "Swan, I don't want you going anywhere until you get checked out. David can wait."

"Killian he paged us both! Something must be happening." Emma said, looking to find her husband's face had become quite stern. "Alright, I will stay here and you go. Is that alright?"

"I should stay with you."

"Killian, he's going to need at least one of us. Just tell him I'm not feeling well, I don't want to worry him unnecessarily okay?" She asked sweetly. "I promise I'll rest, okay?"

Killian suddenly embraced Emma, "Please be careful Swan."

"I will."

OOOOO

Emma never went inside; she didn't need a bunch of doctors and nurses to tell her what was wrong. Killian had taken the car so she walked home. As she passed a convenience store, she found herself entering and buying a pregnancy test. She shook as she picked it out of the bag once she got home. This was it. This tiny little stick would tell her the fate of the rest of her life. It felt like too enormous a job for such a small item, but it was all she had at the moment. Upon opening the package she took out both tests and used them both, wanting to be 100% sure of the answer either way. Then, in her nervousness she set them both aside any waited a few hours. Killian called in that time, but she didn't answer.

Emma eventually stumbled back to the bathroom. She waited nervously as the three minutes ticked by. She wasn't sure what she would do if the test said positive. She might be a little disappointed if it said negative... but she barely thought of that as her insecurities crept back in. Soon enough, too soon for Emma's liking, her watch timer beeped, telling her the time had come. As she picked up the first test the answer stared her in the face. Two lines. She was pregnant. She, Emma Swan was pregnant with Killian Jones' child. That simple sentence was enough reduce Emma to tears.

That was how Killian found her. He had rushed home as soon as he could. He had been worried about Emma all day; his worry only grew when she didn't answer her phone. "Emma?!" He called through their too-quiet apartment. "Emma, where are you?" He didn't get any answer except the sound of muffled sniffling coming from their bedroom. Upon entering, and seeing his wife sitting against the tub, face buried in her quivering arms which were holding on to her knees for dear life, his heart broke. He was by her in a second. "Emma? Emma what's wrong?"

She said nothing, she only pointed towards the sink. Getting up to inspect he found two small, white sticks with lines across them. He had no idea what they were, or how they could have caused Emma so much pain, so he picked one up and brought it back to her. "Emma what is this?" She didn't answer. "Love, you're scaring me now. Come on, look at me." She did as he asked, slowly lifting her head and met his eyes. "Okay, now, what is this?"

"It's a... a pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test?" He paused, "You are with child?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "I'm sorry..."

"Love, what on earth are you sorry for?!" Killian asked, a warm smile spreading across his face. He wrapped his wife in his arms, holding her close. Moving away, he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead and wiped her eyes, which were now wide with fascination.

"You're... You're not upset?"

Now it was Killian's turn to be confused, "Emma, how could I be upset? You've just made me the happiest man in the world!" He let one hand fall but the other stayed, caressing her cheek softly. "Why are you crying love?"

Emma shook her head, "I was... It was stupid."

"No really Emma, come on. I want to hear what was making you so upset. I want to help."

"Well..." She started shakily, "I just didn't know how you'd react. I mean, we never talked about having kids so I wasn't sure if you wanted any. Then, I don't know, I started thinking about when I had Henry I how I was all alone. I was strapped down to that bed and couldn't even hold him and then they took him away and I just-"

Hook took Emma by surprise in a deep, loving kiss that melted all her anxiety. Hook parted from his love, resting his forehead on hers while looking into her eyes. "I will never leave you." He placed his hand on her still flat stomach, "Either of you. You are the light of my life Emma."

"And you are mine."


End file.
